At present, with the change in the age structure of the population, China will gradually become aging. However, China's endowment pattern is still dominated by family pension, while children in the family are relatively few. At this time, if children (especially only child) need to support many elderly people at the same time, there will inevitably be conflicts between work and caring for the elderly.
For this reason, the known technology has disclosed that the type of activity of the elderly (such as entering and leaving the bathroom, flushing, fainting in the ground, entering and leaving the house, etc.) is detected, and when the toilet is not used for a long time and the user goes into the bathroom for a long time, corresponding alarm signal is generated, and the generated alarm information is transmitted to the family's mobile phone, a specific monitoring center, or upload to the network side; or an action path for the elderly is established, and the health status or living rules of the elderly are obtained by analysis according to the path. However, the accuracy is poor by determining possible danger only by the case that the toilet is not used for a long time or the user goes into the bathroom for a long time or obtaining the health status or living rules of the elderly according to the action path, and inconvenience can be brought to the user, so the user experience will not be good.